


Sweet and Serendipitous

by TaylorTulur



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Past Lives, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTulur/pseuds/TaylorTulur
Summary: This is a little something I came up with last night, I’ve wanted to write about these two again for awhile. But I needed inspiration! So it’ll be an ongoing series. With time travel spells, where Sabrina and Nick get to go revisit their past lives together. Just something for fun, nothing too plot serious or anything. It might get into some more sensual chapters as time goes on. And it’s just for fun! So I’m trying to write from different time periods as loosely correct as I could.





	1. What a day for a daydream

Nick and Sabrina were laying together on her bed, doing some homework for Dark History. Books splayed across the covers, and Sabrina came across a passage that drew particular interest. “Nick, do you believe in this? Past lives? There’s a whole chapter on this. The Aunties never mentioned it to me though.” She said sitting up and looking over at him, pointing to a couple lines. 

Nicholas slipped his bookmark into the book he was reading from and set it down. He glanced over at her with his signature crooked grin and glanced down at her page. “I have personally read up on the subject, in my spare time. A time or two.” He shrugged and ran his fingers lightly along her wrist. “I’ve never personally conducted the spell, but supposedly it’s possible for witches and warlocks to, sort of try on our past selves. Not really change anything, but revisit old times.” 

Sabrina perked up and smiled over at him. “Wait you’re telling me you knew about this, and you’ve never tried it? You’ve done just about everything even slightly interesting at the academy.” Nick laughed and leaned in to kiss her. “You’re so cute when you’re passionate about something. I uh, never really thought it would be interesting enough to step into. That is not with The Weird Sisters or anything. I didn’t think there could be anything exciting enough to see in that regard, and I didn’t really want to see my parents again. Seemed too hurtful, some wounds I’m not ready to reopen.” He cleared his throat.

Sabrina leaned into him and ran her fingers along his collared shirt and then looked over at him. “Understandably. But what about with us? Seeing how things unfolded for some of our past lives? I bet we were together more than just in this life right?” Nick ran his tongue along his teeth thinking and nodded finally at her. “You know, when you put it that way. I wouldn’t mind seeing that, us. Might help me figure you out a little more. Spellman.” He said kissing her ear, as he did so she squirmed a little with a giggle.

So Nicholas and Sabrina set about that evening setting up the various natural, magical materials they’d need for the spell. Sitting across from each other, they each held a small, smooth river rock. “Now when we want to come back or skip to another time, we’ll both need to toss our rocks, skip them together and think of when we want to be.” Sabrina shifted excitedly and nodded to him “I can’t wait. Let’s not waste another second!” 

They both recanted the spell and had decided, as they both gripped their rocks firmly, the first time they’d slip into was when they were both witches in Salem in the 1600’s.


	2. Love’s Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love’s Philosophy  
> BY PERCY BYSSHE SHELLEY
> 
> The fountains mingle with the river   
>  And the rivers with the ocean,   
> The winds of heaven mix for ever   
>  With a sweet emotion;   
> Nothing in the world is single;   
>  All things by a law divine   
> In one spirit meet and mingle.   
>  Why not I with thine?— 
> 
> See the mountains kiss high heaven   
>  And the waves clasp one another;   
> No sister-flower would be forgiven   
>  If it disdained its brother;   
> And the sunlight clasps the earth   
>  And the moonbeams kiss the sea:   
> What is all this sweet work worth   
>  If thou kiss not me? 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little chapter about Sabrina and Nick visiting 1600’s Salem with some of the first witches, as their former selves. Who knows where we’ll hop next, but I wanted to start simple. Things will likely get more complicated and exciting as chapters go on! And I tried my best to keep it interesting, and attempt to use a little authentic text. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

Nicholas and Sabrina were a little surprised when they both woke up apart. It had actually worked. They were really both back in their past lives, back in Salem. 

Nicholas was a tradesman who crafted intricate and beautiful things for the town, under the apprenticeship of an older man Harris Willoughby. He was friendly with Sabrina’s family but nothing improper, as she was said to be betrothed to the priest’s son Henry- Harvey’s former self. 

Serenity was working in her family’s garden and all she could think of was when Nicholas would bring by something one of her Aunt’s had requested he venture out for. He usually had a surprise for her as well, and she generally enjoyed his company. It was strange how Serenity could know all her past self felt and knew, but still know that she was just visiting. The chapter on this had said, that was the part that made it hard for some people to come back. Getting too caught up in the past. 

Nicholas was finishing up his work, as his last round for the day was the Spellman house. As he came up upon their home, he couldn’t help but smile as he spotted Serenity. She hadn’t noticed him yet but he decided to call over to her. “Good morrow Serenity. Would thee deliver this parcel to your Aunts?” She immediately stood up and wiped her hands on her smock. “Good morrow to thyself Nicholas. And I shall.” She reached out a hand and took the package from him. And he leaned closer to the fence. 

“Also this. I thought thou, might be missing something. And thought of thee.” He said slipping her a necklace, and rolling her hand up before she could object. It was something he’d made himself, woven twine and a small moonstone carved in the middle. Serenity stood mouth agape “Nicholas Scratch, thoust a charmer..I do not know how to truly thank thee.” She said blushing. Nicholas crossed his legs and bowed to her. “No need. Thine eye’s twinkle twas enough. Goodbye Serenity.” He said with a wink, trotting off towards his own dwelling. 

The weeks carried on with their secret courtship, Serenity would see Henry during church services in the morning and whenever his father and him stopped by the house. But Nicholas still came by in secret, and his learning master was teaching him newer things lately. They’d meet with others in the woods sometimes, where Willoughby would speak of his teachings in magic recently. Along his travels with crafting and tradesmen-ship, a woman had traded him the gift of knowing another way. A way that could heal animals, and help the sick. 

Nicholas was amazed by how taken he quickly was with this, and how he’d learned he was meant for this. They all were witches, those who could produce the teachings results. It was in their blood. Soon enough one night when he’d and Serenity had been walking along the river’s edge in secret, he couldn’t keep his secret any longer. “Serenity, I must tell thee a secret. It weighs on a man’s chest heavy as a stone.” He said looking out at the water and coming to a stop. Serenity turned to him and looked puzzled, but curious at the same time. “Why doesn’t thou just speak? We have no secrets between us.” 

Nicholas was ready to tell her whether or not she told the priest, which he knew from his masters and fellows, could bring consequence if they were found out. “Serenity,” he said taking her hands, catching her off guard but needing to feel her as he spoke. “I have found in myself, a new religion. A new hope. A new place to gather, and do wonderful things. You must’nt tell anyone. Not yet. But come, on the full moon with me tonight. See the wonder’s of our group. And I promise you’ll understand. I can show thee how much I love thee. Truly tonight.”

Serenity was trembling slightly but she nodded “I shall then. Lead thy way. And I shall trust in thee.” She said letting go of his hands, to let him guide the way. They made it to a clearing, lit by the moon, and a circle of candles set carefully. A few others sat among the circle and stood when Nicholas entered. He was greeted by the man Serenity knew only as his boss, and she took a place on a log among the rest. Nicholas looked back at her reassuringly. 

Nicholas whispered to the man and they exchanged conversation for a few minutes. Before Nicholas offered his hand to Serenity and brought her up to the center of the candles. Harris Willoughby began to speak about binding their hearts in magic, and seeing if Serenity was among the chosen people to become a witch. Nicholas could see her trembling but he offered her a handful of petals, closing them up in her hand, and uncurling them to leave behind flowers as fresh as they’d been in their prime. 

Serenity stood looking at the violet confused, scared and amazed. She looked to Nicholas and then to the man, as he had them join hands. The man placed a cloth between their clasped, outstretched palms, which held a dead bird, struck down this morning by a group of bored boys after church. Sabrina wanted to shirk away but looking into Nicholas’ kind eyes, kept her still. The group surrounding them chanted a little, and both the young people started in themselves, but gasps came around them, for a moment as nothing happened. They were about to believe Nicholas had brought in a non witch outsider. Someone who wasn’t to be trusted. 

“I love thee, Serenity Spellman with mine own heart. Truly. And believe her to be pure of spirit and heart. Let this bird and these flowers be tribute.” But suddenly the bird stirred under the cloth, and began to escape from their clasped hands. As if by magic, it flew away into the night, calling to its family and Serenity stood there awestruck. “Nicholas and Serenity, are bound. All of thee, saw it tonight with thine own eyes. She is one of us. Let us rejoice.” Willoughby bowed and the rest of the witches began to stand and embrace. 

Nicholas led Serenity away from the others, taking a candle from the gathering and going to sit where they would be among the stars. “Now does thou believe me? Thou art a witch, just as I am. And I love thee. Truly.” Nicholas knelt before her and kissed her hand. Sabrina laughed and made him sit beside her. “I never doubted thee Nicholas Scratch. Henry talks of miracles. But I don’t believe a word of it after twilight tonight. How could I truly love him? When the man before me, has shown me otherwise. Always. In small thoughtful ways.” She leaned in to see him better under the moonlight and they were too close. A kiss was inevitable, proper or not. 

The kiss was deep and held longing as they wrapped arms around each other, holding tightly to one another. Nicholas finally broke it to pant the words “Run away with me. Thou loves me. As I love thee. The village would never let us be together, not when thee is promised, not when we know of magic and witchcraft.” Serenity nodded “We shall. I don’t know how but we shall.” 

Nicholas led Serenity in the morning hours, after hours of embracing and talking. To a small body of water. The self that had come to visit this part of their lives together, knew how this one ended, from reading up on it once. So he knew it was time to skip their rocks and return to the present, at least for now. Sabrina followed his lead and they both lost their breath, as they returned to her bedroom. 

Sweating and shaking, they clung to each other across the floor. “Nick. Why did we have to go? What happened to them?” She said teary eyed. Nick looked at the floor and then back to her. “Sabrina..I don’t want to tell you this. It’s too hard.” His voice broke and he grew silent once again. He took a deep breath and sighed before speaking again. “As beautiful and pure, as their emotions were. As we could feel them in those moments we just shared. Others back then, they didn’t see the same. Just as magic is still a secret among most mortals today. As you know, Salem ended horribly for a lot of innocent, mortals accused of magic. But it also had a few true witches, among the death toll.” He looked at her and closed his eyes breathing deeply. 

Sabrina understood now. “Oh Nick..” She said hugging him close and sniffling a little. “Poor Nicholas and Sabrina, they didn’t get to run away. As Henry’s father found their love to be betrayal to Henry. And found out about their magic and witchcraft after searching Nicholas’ home.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Not all of them ended in a hanging though..I’m sure of that. Did you enjoy it? Otherwise?” Sabrina bit her lip and thought about it a moment. “I did. It was such a strong connection. Between us. Even as other versions of ourselves.” She laughed a little and leaned in to kiss him. “Makes me hopeful for our future, in the present. Plus you’re pretty cute in those loose shirts.” He laughed a little himself leaning in closer to her “Oh yeah? A history lesson turned you on Spellman? Why am I not surprised. Nerd.” They both laughed.


End file.
